


Fanart for 'Symbiote'

by skargasm



Series: Venom [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The usual amateur banners for the chapters of my new fic, 'Symbiote'.Stiles was kidnapped and experimented on. When the Pack tracks him down,somethinghas been done to him and he’s different. He has to figure out his relationships with his pack-mates all over again, and in the meantime Peter has to find a way to resist the growing attraction he feels for the young man.Or: the five times Peter had to say no and the one time he got to say yes.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Venom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822954
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notreallyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallyme/gifts), [drewrlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewrlove/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



This is gonna be a challenge because my paint.net skills are not quite up to morphing Stiles into Venom -- not yet anyway! Wish me luck

[ ](https://imgur.com/AXsVFee)


	2. Chapter 2

I get the feeling this one is going to be a slow-burn fic - sorry!

[ ](https://imgur.com/beWCAD0)

* * *


	3. Stiles, Symbiote and Peter

My kind of threesome!

[ ](https://imgur.com/R9FicT8)


	4. First Sighting

I'm not fantastically happy with how this turned out, but it might help people who haven't seen the movie visualise what it looks like in Chapter 3

[ ](https://imgur.com/eYDSZ8O)


	5. Venom & Stiles - face to face

Oh my goodness, the hassle I had trying to do this one! I wanted to see if I could do a reflection type thing but the efforts were frankly pitiful! So, you get this instead!

[ ](https://imgur.com/cmVRltE)


	6. Venom meets Peter

Did this whilst talking to my sixteen year old, so if you don't like it blame her!

[ ](https://imgur.com/gVPhcYh)


	7. Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely a spoiler!

I made this at the beginning and waited to post it because I didn't want it to be a spoiler!

[ ](https://imgur.com/nNCSvzE)


	8. My favourite Argent

Did you really think I wouldn't have Chris in this?

[ ](https://imgur.com/PczMjoz)


	9. Chris vs Venom

A mini cliffhanger had Chris with Venom at his throat...

[ ](https://imgur.com/1b75UBS)


	10. Definite Spoiler!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a definite spoiler for chapter 10 - enter at your own risk!

Because I know how much TummySassandAss likes Scott to suffer!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZmqG3tL)


	11. With MEGA thanks to Winterlynne_Norvic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe what an amazing job Winterlynne_Norvic did on the Stiles/Venom image - I squeed with delight when she sent it to me last night!!
> 
> Thank you so, so much - it's exactly like I pictured it in my mind! 
> 
> It won't allow me to add you as a co-creator :( I owe you - send me a prompt and I will write it for you xxx
> 
> * * *

You guys know I have a bit of a thing for the werewolves to be able to fully shift, so this should be no surprise! In case all of the exclamation points above escaped your notice, Winterlynne_Norvic did the image of Stiles/Venom for me and I think it's freaking amazing!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/KDU513i)

* * *


	12. Face Off

This is the image in my head for Stiles/Venom facing down Kate

[ ](https://imgur.com/bPsQsmS)


	13. Aftermath

First time using PicsArt - thank you to Winterlynne_Norvic for the recommendation!

[ ](https://imgur.com/IuHEhjJ)


	14. Unexpected

Venom and Phage fighting; Peter to the side - the imagery I had in my head whilst writing chapter 13 (I think it's chapter 13)

[ ](https://imgur.com/tYrVw7l)


	15. Out the Other Side

Last banner for the main part of Symbiote

[ ](https://imgur.com/9s90syS)


	16. Symbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weirdest threesome I've ever written!

Our happy trio

[ ](https://imgur.com/4cJhFAf)


End file.
